


Expecting

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Confinement, Dark Castiel, Dark Dean Winchester, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Castiel and Dean are excitedly awaiting the birth of their daughter.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Expecting

Castiel’s hand rested reverently on the pronounced baby bump where his and Dean’s child grew. Foetal movements were strong. Their little one responded to their voices, seeming to be as eager to meet them as they were to meet her. He focused on her, taking note of her vitals. He was pleased with her progress.

They couldn’t got to a doctor for a pregnancy like this. Too many questions would be asked and they would attract too much unwanted attention. Dean regretted that they wouldn’t have any sonograms, but the foetal Doppler allowed them to hear her little rapid heartbeats. Even Castiel had teared up when they’d first heard the audible proof of the life they’d created together.

Dean’s hand joined his, fingers gently tapping on a spot on the taut skin where their daughter’s movements were particularly active. She pushed back on the spot he’d tapped. Sometimes the externally visible foetal movements unnerved Castiel, reminding him uncomfortably of the time he’d housed all the inhabitants of Purgatory inside him. Dean would smile fondly at him and reassure him that it was perfectly normal.

He smiled as Dean pressed a gentle kiss to the same spot before resuming humming 80s rock like a lullaby. “Got to start them early” he’d insisted when their child reached the stage in her development that she could pick up on outside noise. Castiel treasured these moments, when they could just spend time bonding with their unborn child. Not having to think about the world outside. No monsters, or demons, or other angels to worry about – thanks to the warding on the two story house, complete with a large fenced-in backyard. It wouldn’t be much longer now until they were able to actually hold her in their arms.

They stayed like this a few more minutes before standing and heading upstairs. Sam would be by soon. He would want an update on his niece. Sometimes Castiel wondered who was more excited over the impending addition to the Winchester family. Jack, of course, was eager to be a big brother.

They’d finally settled on a name for their precious little one: Kelly Celeste. Named for the woman who’d given them their son, and the brothers’ badass little sister that had meant so much to all three of them. Castiel smiled as Dean went over the last things needed for the nursery. No, it wouldn’t be much longer. But they’d get everything ready in time.

Castiel was keen on their second being fully human, since they already had one Nephilim child. Dean hoped their daughter looked more like her angelic father. Castiel had no opinion either way.

The young woman’s crying turned to screams as his grace released its hold on her and the chains attached to her wrists and ankles, allowing her freedom of movement once more. The soundproofing blocking the sound as the basement door shut soundlessly and he turned the lock with an audible click. Dean had insisted on a brunette with bright blue eyes, since they were using his human sperm. Sam had insisted on a transient. No need to risk someone who would be missed too soon. Jack had been so proud when he’d found her, and Castiel made sure her system was clean and healthy before insemination. They’d decided on the method outlined in The Handmaid’s Tale novel and television series. Castiel had been amused by the religious undertones, and appreciated the way the shared act had brought he and Dean closer.

Just a couple more weeks. He couldn’t wait.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> Read something where, at first, it almost sounded like Dean was a psycho who had a pregnant chick locked in his basement. Then, I figured, why not?


End file.
